codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Project LANCER
Call of Duty: Project LANCER is a game in the Call of Duty series. The story is based on the LANCER Project series and its sequel, NATO's Downfall. The game was developed by The Wonder Weapon Corporation. As of 2012, Wonder Weapons merged with point 44 industries. Singleplayer levels *Briefing *November Kilo *Silver Chrome *Jet Fuel *In My Sights *The Savannah *Nightfall *Swim or Dig? *Gold Rush *Hydra *Countdown *To Infinity *Escape *Mike Golf Mike *51 weeks *Battleship Ace *Las Vanish *Pentagon's Third Strike *Nixon *Sacrifice The singleplayer got highly positive feedback from the story, however some complained about the multitude of missions saying it could be shorter. Also some of the cinematics could have been shorter as well. Campaign difficulties *Recruit *Regular *Hardened *Veteran Playable Characters in the campaign: *Rain *Vector *Shadow *Joel Jackson Multiplayer The game recieved better marks for its multiplayer for its new gametypes, weapons, perks and cooperative mode. Ranking System The ranking system goes by XP or experience points. Similar to Black Ops, you can spend these XP. To gain more levels, you must spend the needed amount of XP in order to gain the level. XP will also need to be spent on attachments, camo. However, spending XP will not decrease your rank. There are 10 prestiges which players can purchase and restart at level 1. Prestiges begin at 100,000 XP and increase 20,000 XP every time. For example 2nd prestige would be 140,000 XP. Private: Lv 1-5 Private 1st class: Lv 6-10 Lance Corporal: Lv 11-15 Sergeant: Lv 16-25 Gunnery Sergeant: Lv 26-28 Warrant Officer: Lv 29-35 Lieutenant: Lv 36-39 1st Lieutenant: Lv 40-45 Captain: Lv 46-49 Major: Lv 50-52 Colonel: Lv 53-55 General: Lv 56-59 Field Marshall: Lv 60 Weapons Assault Rifles *Type 81- default (3 round burst) *M16A4- default (3 round burst) *SCAR-H CQC- unlocked at level 5 (Automatic) *AK-200- unlocked at level 10 (Automatic) *M8 Carbine- unlocked at level 20 (Automatic) *ACR- unlocked at level 25 (Automatic) *G3KA4- unlocked at level 30 (Semi-Automatic) *FN FNC- unlocked at level 35 (Automatic) *TAR 21- unlocked at level 40 (Automatic) *552 Commando- unlocked at level 45 (Automatic) *AUG A5- unlocked at level 55 (Automatic) *ARX-160- unlocked at level 60 (Automatic) *F2000- campaign only (Automatic) Submachine Guns *Kommando LDP- default (Automatic) *MP5K- default (Automatic) *PM-9- unlocked at level 10 (Automatic) *TDI Vector- unlocked at level 38 (Automatic) *AUG PARA- unlocked at level 42 (Automatic) *UMP 45- unlocked at level 51 (Automatic) *Uzi- Campaign and Wave Defense only (Automatic) Machine Guns *Gordon- default (Automatic) *PKM- default (Automatic) *6P62- unlocked at level 10 (Automatic) *21E- unlocked at level 29 (Automatic) *M249- unlocked at level 34 (Automatic) *MG36- unlocked at level 54 (Automatic) *AA-52- campaign and Wave Defense only. (Automatic) Snipers *WA2000- default (Semi-Automatic) *Dragunov U- default (Semi-Automatic) *M21 EBR- unlocked at level 10 (Semi-Automatic) *Scout Tactical SRS- unlocked at level 27 (Bolt-Action) *Vidhwansak- unlocked at level 37 (Bolt Action) *M93 Black Arrow- unlocked at level 47 (Semi-Automatic) *Barrett M98B- unlocked at level 57 (Semi-Automatic) *Macmillan Tac 50- Campaign and Wave Defense Only (Semi-Automatic) Shotguns *R870- default (Pump-Action) *Spartan 100- unlocked at level 10 (Single Barrel) *M1014- unlocked at level 22 (Semi-Automatic) *AA-12- unlocked at level 41 (Semi-Automatic, can be fully automatic with attachment) *XM-26 LSS- unlocked at level 56 (Semi-Automatic) *SPAS 12- Campaign and Wave Defense Only (Pump-Action) Handguns *Walther P99- default (Semi-Automatic) *M9- default (Semi-Automatic) *M1911- default (Semi-Automatic) *P-M02- unlocked at level 10 (Semi-Automatic, can be fully automatic with attachment) *Mk 23- unlocked at level 19 (Semi-Automatic) *Raging Bull- unlocked at level 28 (Revolver) *Five seveN- unlocked at level 33 (Semi-Automatic) *Glock 18- unlocked at level 41 (Semi-Automatic, can be fully automatic with attachment) *Desert Eagle- unlocked at level 57 (Semi-Automatic) Launchers *AT4 HS- default *RPG-7- unlocked at level 10 *SAG-30- unlocked at level 20 *Stinger- unlocked at level 34 *Javelin- unlocked at level 43 *M32- unlocked at level 59 Killstreak Weapons *M134- Useable minigun *Target Designator- Sets area for large bombardment *Gauss Rifle- One shot kill rifle Attachments *Grenade Launcher- unusable if secondary is a launcher *Reflex Sight- customized sight *Red Dot Sight- replaces iron sight, cannot be customized reticule, colors are still changeable *Suppressor- invisible on radar when firing *Heartbeat Sensor- detect nearby enemies *SLAP- Bullet Penetration *Recoil Control Stock- Dampens recoil, applies on certain weapons *Extended Magazine- larger magazine *Adjustable Scope- variable zoom *Dual Wield- Akimbo *ACOG- ACOG scope *Dragon's Breath- Increased damage shells, applies to Spartan 100, SPAS-12 and R870, cannot be used with Stopping Power *Taped Mag- Faster first reload *Thermal scope- enemies glow white hot *Masterkey- undermounted shotgun *Full Auto- fully automatic capabilities, applies to P-M02, Type 81, Glock 18 and AA-12 Grenades *Frag- cookable grenade *Semtex- timed sticky grenade *Napalm- area of effect flame grenade *Kukri- throwing knife Equipment *C4 *Second Eye- portable camera *Jammer- portable jammer *Hades antitank mine- proximity mine *Tactical Insertion- unusable in FFA *Holographic Decoy- creates a doppelganger that doesn't move and is indicated as friendly to user and enemy for opponents Tactical Grenades *Smoke- casts a smokescreen *Flashbang *Concussion- disorients and slows target *Argon Gas- blurs vision, causing damage over time. Perks Perks will be unlocked at their respective levels, their pro versions will require the player to complete the three designated challenges and purchase the pro version with XP. Tier 1 *Hardline: Killstreaks require one less kill. Unlocked at start *Hardline Pro: Care Packages get a second chance, can also booby trap them to kill opponents. However the player can't get a second chance and booby trap them at the same time. If one wants to try again, they have to disable the explosives. 30,000 XP (Challenges: Earn 7 killstreaks in a match, Get 10 kills using killstreaks earned by Hardline, Share a Care Package with a Teammate using Hardline) *Scavenger: Ammunition is replienished from dead enemies. Launchers will be refilled once to their max capacity. Unlocked at level 4 *Scavenger Pro: Extra ammunition at the start, extra ammunition on limited ammo killstreaks. 30,000 XP (Challenges: Resupply 10 times, Earn a killstreak with resupplied ammunition, Kill an opponent with a resupplied grenade) *VIP: Faster objective capture time. Plants bombs faster, but normal detonation time. In Assault mode, this will shorten the detonation time as long as the player stands within a certain distance of bomb. Unlocked at level 39 *VIP Pro: Faster bomb defusing time, faster flag return time. In Assault mode, if the player defuses a bomb the set detonation will add 5 seconds to the detonation time. 50,000 XP (Challenges: Defuse 20 bombs or capture 20 objectives, Shorten a detonation time in Assault Mode, Kill an opponent capturing an objective or arming/defusing a bomb with VIP) *Trigger Finger: Increased fire rate. Unlocked at level 13 *Trigger Finger Pro: Faster weapon readiness. 35,000 XP (Challenges: Kill 10 opponents after being wounded first, Kill 10 opponents within 5 seconds of switching weapons, Kill 10 opponents that have switched weapons for 5 seconds) *Gymnast: Vault obstacles faster. Unlocked at level 16 *Gymnast Pro: Faster Evasion recovery and longer sprint. 30,000 XP (Challenges: Evade 75 times, Evade 10 times to escape a grenade that would have been fatal, Sprint a mile) *Cloaking: Invisible to enemy killstreaks and thermal scopes. Unlocked at level 27 *Cloaking Pro: No red name on crosshair. 45,000 XP (Challenges: Kill 20 opponents using Cloaking, Destroy 50 killstreaks, Kill an opponent with a killstreak that has Cloaking or its pro) Tier 2 *Stopping Power: Increased bullet damage. Unlocked at level 50 *Stopping Power Pro: Increased killstreak bullet damage. 60,000 XP (Challenges: Kill 200 opponents, Get 100 kills by killstreak bullets, Get 100 headshots) *Lightweight: Faster movement speed. Unlocked at start *Lightweight Pro: No falling damage. Does not apply to death barriers. 30,000 XP (Sprint a mile with Lightweight, Fall 15 feet and survive 10 times, Kill an opponent that is sprinting with Lightweight or its pro) *Sleight of Hand: Faster reloading. Unlocked at level 26 *Sleight of Hand Pro: Less movement when taking bullet damage. 35,000 XP (Challenges: Kill an opponent that had wounded you while aiming, Get 30 kills within 5 seconds after reloading, Kill 30 opponents that have reloaded within 5 seconds) *Dual Threat: Two attachments on weapon. Attachments Grenade Launcher, Dual Wield and Full Auto are not compatible with Dual Threat. Unlocked at level 18 *Dual Threat Pro: Two attachments on secondary. 40,000 XP (Challenges: Get 100 kills with two attachment weapons, Kill 80 opponents using Dual Threat weapons, Get 50 kills with secondary weapons) *Specialist: Detect enemy equipment and invisibility to heartbeat sensors. Unlocked at level 47 *Specialist Pro: Muffled bomb planting and silent footsteps. 40,000 XP (Challenges: Destroy 40 equipment or explosives, Plant the bomb 20 times, Kill an opponent by destroying an enemy explosive nearby) *Short Fuse: Increase explosive damage. Unlocked at level 50 *Short Fuse Pro: Decrease explosive damage taken. 60,000 XP (Challenges: Get 200 kills with Short Fuse, Survive an explosion from an opponent that is using Short Fuse, Get 30 grenade kills) Tier 3 *Sapper: Additional lethal grenades. The grenade version of bandolier. Scavenger will only resupply grenades to full capacity and then resupply up to one grenade upon resupply. Unlocked at level 39 *Sapper Pro: Start out with one additional tactical grenade and strategic equipment. Does not include smoke and second eye. 40,000 XP (Challenges: Get 20 assists from your tactical grenades, Get 30 grenade kills, Get kills with all lethal grenades upon spawning) *Medic: Pull out pistol before dying. Other players can heal downed player. Unlocked at level 28 *Medic Pro: Player is capable of healing themselves. 30,000 XP (Challenges: Kill 40 opponents with your pistol, Kill 10 opponents attempting to heal a downed player, Heal 20 downed players) *Commando: Faster Kukri throwing speed. Unlocked at level 32 *Commando Pro: Increased knife lunge range. 60,000 XP (Challenges: Kill 30 opponents with your knife, Kill multiple opponents within 10 seconds by knifing, Get 20 kukri kills) *Steady Aim: Increased hipfire accuracy. Unlocked at start *Steady Aim Pro: Faster knife recovery. 35,000 XP (Get 20 assassination medals, Kill 40 opponents by hipfiring, Get a headshot medal by hipfiring) *Scout: Longer breath holding. Unlocked at level 19 *Scout Pro: Less sway for scope. 30,000 XP (Challenges: Get 60 kills aiming down sights, Get 60 kills with sniper scopes, Get 60 kills by holding breath) *Biosuit: Weakens flashbangs and concussion grenades. Immune to Argon Gas. Unlocked at level 12 *Biosuit Pro: Weakens flame based weapons and gains immunity to stun grenades. 30,000 XP (Challenges: Kill an opponent who recently stunned you with a tactical grenade, Kill an opponent while you're in Argon Gas, Stun 90 opponents with tactical grenades) Killstreaks Killstreaks that are 8 and higher will not extend the player's killstreak *3 kills- Radar Scan: Exposes enemies on mimimap, players with Cloaking or Cloaking Pro are not revealed. The aircraft can be shot down. *4 kills- Radar Interception: Jams enemy radar. Can also be shot down *4 kills- Sentry Turret: Airdrop a placeable turret *5 kills- Predator Missile: Remote Control missile. Can be shot in mid-flight. *5 kills- Care Package: Helicopter airdrops a supply crate with a random killstreak and it can be shot down, denying the player their prize. M134 and Artillery Designator are also possible to obtain. *5 kills- Guided Mortar: Similar to Predator Missile, however the player may launch it within 30 seconds of activation and control the arc. *6 kills- Airstrike: 3 jets bomb a selected area of the map. F-15SE for LANCER, Su-33 for Spetsnaz. *6 kills- Attack helicopter: Helicopter hovers around the map and attacks enemies. Viper helicopter for LANCER, Mi-24P for Spetsnaz. *7 kills- M134: Useable minigun *7 kills- Sweeper: Two Harriers bomb a selected area and a hovering Helicopter sweeps the area clearing enemies. *7 kills- Artillery Designator: A handgun that has a laser for artillery bombardment. Player can be killed and others can pick up the designator. Handgun is a P99. *8 kills- Carpet Bomb: B1 or Tu 160 carpet bombs a selected area *8 kills- Relief Effort: Helicopter drops four crates. Delivery aircraft may also be shot down. *8 kills- Heavy helicopter: Mi-26 Halo or CH-53 Super Stallion strafes the map. Faster than Attack Helicopter, but larger frame. *9 kills- Gauss rifle: Airdrop a useable gauss cannon that is one shot kill. Slow reload time and aiming time. Has a laser sight. *9 kills- Satellite Recon: Exposes all enemies and their directions on mimimap for 90 seconds. Cannot be shot down. Players with Cloaking Pro will instead be shown every 3 seconds as if in a UAV. *10 kills- Spectre: AC-130H orbits map with 20mm, 40mm and 105mm. Has two flares that reload every 10 seconds. *10 kills- Chopper Gunner: Door mounted gunner onboard a Mi-8C or HH-60 Pavehawk. *11 kills- Raven: Controllable Raven jet, strafes map. Capable of shooting players and killstreaks. Has limited amount of missiles and no flares. Can be shot down with missiles and other killstreaks. Can do barrel rolls to avoid lock ons, however the operator is unable to detect enemy lock ons. *11 kills- ICBM: Sets large amount of map on fire and damages electronics. Destroys all killstreaks that are launched before the ICBM, only enemy killstreaks can be used after detonation. Lasts for 2 minutes. Can be shot down before striking with a lock on launcher. *15 kills- Hydra: Controllable Hydra. Capable of being shot down. Missiles can track players but require 3 second lock on and will not dodge obstacles to get to target. Also capable of evasive maneuvers to dodge lock ons, but like the Raven, the operator will not be alarmed. Machine guns have limited ammo. Gametypes *Deathmatch *Team Deathmatch *Sabotage *Demolition *Capture the Flag *Headquarters *Domination *Stalker (A new gametype where one player on each team is the "leader" To win, the team must kill the enemy leader 10 times. Upon a leader's death, the game will select a random player to be the new leader and will be designated such upon their next death. The leader can see the weapons and attachments the opposing team are using) *Reinforcements (A new gametype similar to Domination, however it is simply Team Deathmatch with a single plot randomly chosen at seven different locations on the map. Teams capture it and get four crates of killstreaks or powerful weapons. Weapons are scattered across the map. Players will have a handgun to start. First team to 100 kills is the victor) *Hardcore gametypes *Assault (New gametype. Explained below) *Wave Defense (Cooperative Game Mode. Explained Below) Wave Defense A new cooperative game mode where LANCERs can team up to score as many points as possible. All enemies are computer controlled Spetsnaz on special Wave Defense Maps that are not playable in regular multiplayer. Players will only start out with a random handgun with a random attachment and will be able to gather ordinance airdropped by a helicopter. The enemies will be dropped off by helicopters and will repeat three times. When all the Spetsnaz are killed, the next wave begins. There are 4 waves of randomized enemies with random tactics. After the players kill 4 waves, the boss wave begins, consisting of multiple Champions and Generals. After the boss wave, the next 4 waves begin and the players must endure a second boss wave and two more sets before the game ends with the player with the most points winning. After each wave a random effect is added on the next wave, tactics, better weapons, etc. This makes the difficulty of playing harder, but also able to score more XP. Players will be able to select a character model for use in Wave Defense. The models will be different per character as well as quotes the player may often say during gameplay. Weapon Cache The weapon cache is airdropped by a helicopter at a random spot on the map. Players will be able to purchase a random weapon from the cache for 1000 points. Players can get a very powerful weapon from the cache or end up with a pistol. At the end of the boss wave, the cache will be moved and the chances of getting more powerful ordinance rises during the intermission between waves, provided you access it in time. List of possible weapons from the weapons cache: *P99 *P-M02 *Mk. 23 *Desert Eagle *Raging Bull *Type 81 *M16A4 *SCAR H-CQC *ACR *FN FNC *F2000 *G3KA4 *TAR-21 *552 Commando *AUG A5 *ARX-160 *Kommando LDP *Uzi *MP5K *TDI Vector *AUG PARA *6P62 *Gordon *MG36 *AA-52 *21E *WA2000 *Vidhawansak *Barret 50B *Macmillan Tac 50 *Spartan 100 *M1014 *SPAS-12 *AA-12 *RPG-7 *SAG-30 *Javelin *M32 Wave Defense Playable Characters Rain- unlocked by default Vector- unlocked by getting the Brother LANCER achievement/trophy Butch- unlocked by getting the Download Complete achievement/trophy Alpha- unlocked by getting 500 headshots in multiplayer Dare- unlocked by getting the We've Got One Good UMP achievement/trophy Wildcard- unlocked by getting the Fire and Forget achievement/trophy Jim Smith- unlocked by getting the One Less Head to Worry About achievement/trophy Green- unlocked by completing the "Ouch" challenge Major General Randolph- unlocked at 10th prestige level 4 Wave Defense Maps *Compact- Vehicle junkyard *Harbor- US Navy frigates linked by bridges *Database- Under the Pentagon *Tarmac- Las Vegas Airport *Skyline- Las Vegas Casino rooftop *Berlin- Berlin highway *Security- Area 51 security base Wave Defense Enemies *Spetsnaz Soldier: Basic enemy soldier. Carry various assault rifles, SMGs and LMGs. Will use cover and are relatively easy to kill. Somewhat inaccurate grenade throwers. *Spetsnaz Officer: Enemy squad commander. Carry various assault rifles, SMGs and LMGs. Tougher than the standard Spetsnaz trooper. Will also evade many explosives and attempt to force the player in close combat. Somewhat accurate grenade throwers. One officer can hold his own, if well placed against several players. *Spetsnaz Ultra: Rarely deployed, but are equipped with assault rifles, LMGs, miniguns, unusable machetes and explosives. Dangerous to take on alone. *Spetsnaz Assassin: Soldiers who are low-profile and do not spawn from helo drops. They have lower health than the average trooper, but have various silenced assault rifles and sniper rifles. Advised to kill upon immediately spotting one. *Spetsnaz Deciever: A Spetsnaz Assassin that has no profile on the Heartbeat Detector and will plant Portable Jammers and Holographic Decoys to confuse the player. Advised to be sure before firing, as the Deciever will immediately detect the player's presence upon firing at a decoy. *Spetsnaz Juggernaut: Heavy armored enemies who will rush the player. Armed with miniguns or LMGs. Rarely deployed and only two will be spawned at a time. *Spetsnaz Champion: These Spetsnaz protect the generals and attack in squads. They tend to flank the player when one is engaging a general or other target. Equipped with various assault rifles, SMGs, LMGs and some explosives. *Spetsnaz General: Highest ranking enemy in Wave Defense. Extremely skilled soldiers will use cover often or rush into battle despite being the prime target. Equipped with explosives, LMGs, Miniguns and machetes. Will also try to rush the player into close combat. Advised to kill ASAP. Extremely dangerous to take on alone. Assault Assault is the newest popular gametype in Call of Duty: Project LANCER. It is a 8 on 8 game. It pits LANCERs against Spetsnaz in a large map with one team on offense and the other on defense. Assault is divided into three phases. A new spawn feature is included, allowing a team member to spawn on a wingman, with four teams of two. Killstreaks will also get more powerful, but require more kills to obtain and are set for the entire team. Spetsnaz players will be able to choose their set of armor before the game begins. Phase 1 The first phase is for the attackers to plant a bomb in two designated sites. Defenders will have bolt action rifles that can be picked up. At this point, both sides get only one loadout. Pickups M21 EBR ACOG- LANCER Dragunov U ACOG- Spetsnaz LANCER Scout Class *Primary: M8 with ACOG *Secondary: M9 *Perk 1: Hardline *Perk 2: Lightweight *Perk 3: Steady Aim *Grenade: Frag *Tactical Grenade: Smoke *Equipment: none Spetsnaz Minor Class *Primary: Type 81 with ACOG *Seoncdary: P99 *Perk 1: Hardline *Perk 2: Lightweight *Perk 3: Steady Aim *Grenade: Frag *Tactical Grenade: Smoke *Equipment: none Phase 2 Should the invaders suceed in detonating in one of the sites, the map will be extended into a second phase. Players will get more pickups, loadouts and objectives. The offense team again will have to detonate one of the two bomb sites. Pickups: M21 EBR with Silencer- LANCER 21E- LANCER R870- LANCER RPG-7- Spetsnaz Dragunov U with Silencer- Spetsnaz Spartan 100- Spetsnaz LANCER Recon Class *Primary: TDI Vector with Armor Piercing *Secondary: Glock 18 with Full Auto *Perk 1: Scavenger *Perk 2: Lightweight Pro *Perk 3: Biosuit *Grenade: Semtex *Tactical Grenade: Smoke *Equipment: Jammer LANCER Infiltrator Class *Primary: FN FNC with Silencer and Heartbeat Sensor *Secondary: M1911 with Second Hand *Perk 1: Priority *Perk 2: Dual Threat *Perk 3: Medic Pro *Grenade: Frag *Tactical Grenade: Flashbang *Equipment: Claymore LANCER Gunner Class *Primary: ACR with Thermal Scope *Secondary: Glock 18 with Extended Mag *Perk 1: Hardline Pro *Perk 2: Stopping Power *Perk 3: Scout *Grenade: Kukri *Tactical Grenade: Smoke *Equipment: None Spetsnaz Deciever Class *Primary: AK-74U with Extended Mag *Secondary: P99 with Extended Mag *Perk 1: Cloaking *Perk 2: Lightweight Pro *Perk 3: Biosuit *Grenade: Semtex *Tactical Grenade: Smoke *Equipment: Holographic Decoy Spetsnaz Officer Class *Primary: TAR-21 with Heartbeat Sensor *Secondary: P-M02 with Full Auto *Perk 1: Gymnast Pro *Perk 2: Stopping Power *Perk 3: Sapper *Grenade: Semtex *Tactical Grenade: Flashbang *Equipment: C4 Spetsnaz Assassin Class *Primary: FN FAL with Silencer and Thermal Scope *Secondary: P-M02 with Full Auto *Perk 1: Cloaking *Perk 2: Dual Threat *Perk 3: Scout *Grenade: Kukri *Tactical Grenade: Smoke *Equipment: Second Eye Phase 3 The final phase is for the offensive team to obtain the nuke stored in the base. They must carry it to an extraction point where they will win the game. The defenders can stop them at any point until time expires and win. The defenders must be careful, if the nuke takes too much damage, it automatically detonates, destroying all killstreaks, killing all players and ending up in a draw. Pickups: WA2000 - Spetsnaz RPG-7 - Spetsnaz 6P62 - Spetsnaz Barrett 50 - LANCER Javelin - LANCER 21E - LANCER LANCER Locator Class *Primary: M8 with Heartbeat Sensor *Secondary: M1911 with Silencer *Perk 1: Trigger Finger Pro *Perk 2: Stopping Power Pro *Perk 3: Biosuit Pro *Grenade: Frag *Tactical Grenade: Smoke *Equipment: None LANCER Sharpshooter Class *Primary: M16A4 with Thermal Sight *Secondary: Glock 18 Second Hand *Perk 1: Cloaking Pro *Perk 2: Scout Pro *Perk 3: Medic Pro *Grenade: Kukri *Tactical Grenade: Flashbang *Equipment: Second Eye LANCER Operator Class *Primary: M1014 with SLAP *Secondary: Desert Eagle with SLAP *Perk 1: Hardline Pro *Perk 2: Steady Aim Pro *Perk 3: Commando Pro *Grenade: Semtex *Tactical Grenade: Concussion *Equipment: C4 LANCER Grenadier Class *Primary: AUG A5 with Silencer and Reflex Sight *Secondary: MGL *Perk 1: Gymnast Pro *Perk 2: Dual Threat Pro *Perk 3: Sapper Pro *Grenade: Semtex *Tactical Grenade: Concussion *Equipment: Jammer LANCER Colonel Class *Primary: ACR with Red Dot Sight *Secondary: M1911 with Silencer *Perk 1: Scavenger Pro *Perk 2: Stopping Power Pro *Perk 3: Biosuit Pro *Grenade: Napalm *Tactical Grenade: Argon Gas *Equipment: Holographic Decoy Spetsnaz Skrimisher Class *Primary: AK-200 with Heartbeat Sensor *Secondary: P99 with Silencer *Perk 1: Trigger Finger Pro *Perk 2: Stopping Power Pro *Perk 3: Biosuit Pro *Grenade: Frag *Tactical Grenade: Smoke *Equipment: None Spetsnaz Infrared Class *Primary: Type 81 with Thermal Scope *Seocndary: P-M02 with Second Hand *Perk 1: Cloaking Pro *Perk 2: Scout Pro *Perk 3: Medic Pro *Grenade: Kukri *Tactical Grenade: Flashbang *Equipment: Second Eye Spetsnaz Champion Class *Primary: R870 with SLAP *Secondary: Raging Bull with SLAP *Perk 1: Hardline Pro *Perk 2: Steady Aim Pro *Perk 3: Commando Pro *Grenade: Semtex *Tactical Grenade: Concussion *Equipment: C4 Spetsnaz Flak Class *Primary: TAR-21 with ACOG *Secondary: SAG-30 *Perk 1: Gymnast Pro *Perk 2: Stopping Power Pro *Perk 3: Sapper Pro *Grenade: Semtex *Tactical Grenade: Concussion *Equipment: Jammer Spetsnaz General Class *Primary: 552 Commando Red Dot *Secondary: P-M02 with Silencer *Perk 1: Scavenger Pro *Perk 2: Stopping Power Pro *Perk 3: Biosuit Pro *Grenade: Napalm *Tactical Grenade: Gas *Equipment: Holographic Decoy Multiplayer Maps *Practice- Training facility in Afghanistan. Good for smaller Team Deathmatches. *Intersection- Large highway bridge. Lots of sniping. *Silo- Two missile sites. No dominating strategy, best for objective games. *Runway- Japanese Air Force Base. Good for Team Deathmatch, Sabotage and Demolition. *Warehouse- North Korean ordinance warehouse. Quick paced Team Deathmatch and Deathmatch games. *Burial- Underneath and a courtyard in the Pentagon. Fast paced Deathmatches and Reinforcements. *Carrier- USS Richard Nixon. Larger map, compatible with Assault, also good for large Team Deathmatches, Demolition, Sabotage, CTF and Domination. Assault has Spetsnaz on offense and LANCERs on defense. *Backyard- Suburban area. Excellent Search and Destroy map. *Gulag- Russian Gulag. Hectic Team Deathmatch, Deathmatch and Domination games. *Resort- Las Vegas Hotel. Good for Search and Destroy. *Arena- Opfor execution arena. Fast paced Team Deathmatches and CTF. *Silence- Abandoned Washington DC. Good for Domination and Reinforcements. *Countryside- Large open fields with small buildings, Assault compatible, good for CTF, Sabotage, Headquarters and Reinforcements. LANCERs on offense and Spetsnaz on defense. *Void- Spetsnaz base under Venice. Assault compatible, good with Sabotage, Headquarters, Domination, CTF, Team Deathmatch and Demolition. LANCERs on offense and Spetsnaz on defense. *Chesapeake- Assault only map. LANCERs on defense and Spetsnaz on offense. Achievements/Trophies *Something to Boast About- Complete all the achievements *Grow Up Soldier!- Complete the story mode on Regular difficulty *Team Worthy?- Complete the story mode on Hardened difficulty *Brother LANCER- Complete the story mode on Veteran difficulty *Here's your Kimchi- Stalk and kill 4 North Koreans in the warehouse without alering the guard tower in November Kilo *Out of Breath?- Completed the training course in less than 20 seconds in Briefing *One Less Head to Worry About- Fended off the Hydra in Silver Chrome in less than 3 minutes *Raven is Like a Writing Desk- Destroy all 7 Flanker jets in Jet Fuel *Black Fang- Kill "Viper" with a headshot in In My Sights *Savannahland- Interrogate the Spetsnaz prisoner in The Savannah before Butch kills it *Spooky Night- Destroy at least 10 enemies with the AC-130's first salvo in Nightfall *Where's My Alfredo?- Complete Dig or Swim? on Hardened difficulty *The Hollow- Destroy the Mi-24 by collapsing a stalactite on top of it in Gold Rush *One Less Head to Kill- Destroy the Hydra on Veteran difficulty *Code Black- Succesfully launch the Yeltsin shuttle *We've Got One Good UMP- Complete Escape only using the UMP 45 *Cowardly Lion- Succesfully help Wildcard trap the lions in the casino in Mike Golf Mike *Path to Salvation- Complete Razor's Edge on Veteran difficulty *You Cheated!- Destroyed the Isakov *Which Hotel Did I Stay At?- Find the Javelin and destroy 1 enemy vehicle in The Strip *It's 7/14!- Discover the secret entrance in the Pentagon *No Gate For the Water- Complete Nixon on Veteran difficulty *What Once Was Lost- Destroy the CHAOS bomb in Sacrifice *Battered Armor- Survive two boss waves in wave defense without dying *Now Make Me My Statue- Earn a Hero medal in wave defense *Choices, Choices Choices- Customize your class *The Lion Sleeps Tonight- Kill all the lions in less than a minute in Mike Golf Mike *Fire and Forget- Kill at least 4 enemies with a single Javelin in Assault *Download Pending- Found at least 10/20 intel computers *Download Complete- Found all 20 intel computers *We're gonna be close quarters- Unlock all the shotguns *Just me and my rifle- Unlock all the assault rifles *Spray and Pray- Unlock all the submachine guns *Not so light after all- Unlock all the light machine guns *One Shot- Unlock all the sniper rifles *My Guns Are Gone!- Prestige for the first time *This Needs to Be Saved- Earn a Flawless medal in a multiplayer match *We Deliver- Earn a Hydra in a Reinforcements match *The Second Berlin Wall- Win an Assault match in the first phase *Top Notch- Earn all the Pro Perks Medals Medals are earned by performing different feats in gameplay. Some are exclusive to Multiplayer and to Wave Defense. All medals grant various amounts of XP depending on its dificulty to obtain. *First Strike- Get the first kill of the match *Headshot- Kill an opponent with a headshot *Revenge- Kill the player who previously killed you *Killjoy- Kill an opponent that has a 9 killstreak or higher *Rampage Halted- Kill an opponent that almost has one of their killstreaks *Guard Down- Kill an opponent in the midst of reloading their weapon *To the Rescue!- Kill an opponent who badly wounded a teammate *Headbutt- Headshot a sprinting opponent *Action Star- Evade to survive an explosion that would've been fatal *Redemption- Kill an opponent after dying 3 or more times without a kill *Survivor- Survive a badly wounded attack and regain full health *One Shot- Kill an opponent with one sniper bullet *Forehead in Crosshairs- Headshot an opponent with a sniper bullet *Flawless- Kill at least 15 opponents and survive the entire match *Scalped- Kill an opponent with the kukri *Deflected Scalp- Kill an opponent with a bounced kukri *Poisoned- Kill an opponent with Argon Gas *Sticky Kill- Kill an opponent by sticking a Semtex to them *Scorched- Kill an opponent by a Napalm Grenade *Assassinated- Kill an opponent by knifing from behind *Assist- Wound an opponent he/she is killed *Wingman- Earn 5 assists without dying *Support Man- Earn the most killstreaks in a match *Star Killer- Kill the top enemy player on the opposing team or in FFA, kill the lead player *Unfortunate- Kill an opponent by an exploding barrel or car bomb *Finale- Earn the last kill *Unbelievable- Get the last kill with a kukri *Executed- Kill an opponent in Last Stand with a headshot *Smoking Gun- Headshot an opponent with a handgun *Flyswatter- Destroy an enemy aircraft *Hidden Threat- Destroy an enemy aircraft with Cloaking or Cloaking Pro *Exterminated- Kill the entire opposing team *Professional Exterminator- Kill the entire opposing team without dying *Revive- Revive a downed teammate *Compromised- Kill an opponent that is in the midst of controlling a killstreak *Double Kill- Get two kills in rapid succession *Triple Kill- Get three kills in rapid succession *Two Squared- Get four kills in rapid succession *High Five- Get five kills in rapid succession *Impossible- Get six or more kills in rapid succession *Mercenary- Win an FFA match with a 2.0 KD ratio or higher *Hired Killer- Win an FFA match with a 5.0 KD ratio or higher *Pawn Move- Secure an unsecured position in Domination *Gained Territory- Secure a position held by the opposing team in Domination *Lockdown- Secure all three positions in Domination *Stolen Ordinance- Steal the opponent's ordinance delivered in Reinforcements *Capitalist- Take the highest killstreak crate in Reinforcements *Failed Attempt- Kill an opponent that has taken your ordinance in Reinforcements *Stage Two- Successfully enter phase two of an Assault Match *Stage Three- Successfully enter phase three of an Assault Match *Blockade- Repel the offense team on Assault *Inserted- Have a teammate respawn at your position in Assault *Nuke Away- Capture the Nuke in Assault *Saboteur- Plant the bomb in Sabotage, Demolition, Assault or Search and Destroy *Rejected- Defuse the bomb in Sabotage, Demolition, Assault or Search and Destroy *Infiltrated- Ninja defuse the bomb in Sabotage, Demolition, Assault or Search and Destroy *Flagged- Take the opposing flag in CTF *Halted- Kill the opponent carrying your flag before they can score *Proudly Displayed- Capture the opponent's flag *Man of the Hour- Earn the last kill in a Search and Destroy round *Base Established- Capture the Headquarters *Shutdown- Destroy the Headquarters *Base Destroyer- Kill the entire opposing team while they have the Headquarters *Fortified- Kill 5 opponents while your team is in control of the Headquarters *Outlast- Hold the Headquarters for the entire duration without any of your team dying *Wiped Clean- Launch an ICBM *Shell Shock- Kill an opponent with the Gauss Rifle *Shredded- Kill an opponent with the M134 *Concussion- Kill an opponent by dropping a Care Package on top *Watchful- Kill an opponent with a Sentry Gun *Thief- Steal an opponent's Care Package *Shared Loot- Capture your teammate's Care Package Wave Defense Medals Many multiplayer medals can be earned in Wave Defense *Finished- Kill the last enemy in the boss wave *Medic- Revive a downed teammate *No Support- Complete a boss wave with no reserve lives *Survivalist- Survive the entire Wave Defense Match *Hero- Complete a wave as the only surviving player *Bulldozer- Score more than 20,000 points in a match DLC Four new maps and a Wave Defense Map are revealed *Paradise- Cruise ship, fast paced Team Deathmatches and small objective games. Has everything from close to long range combat *Rome- New Wave Defense Map. Players start out at the bottom of a hill and fight their way to the base at the top *Maui- Hawaiian style buildings. Sniping spots as well as tight corners. Good for Headquarters *Rush Hour- Urban combat with conncecting rooftops. Great for Search and Destroy and Domination *Permafrost- Snowy forest with a few buildings. Good for Team Deathmatch, Domination, Headquarters and Hardcore game modes Category:Games